Never Ours
by Celyne
Summary: Orion, a Lord Knight reflects during a siege when he finds a former guildmate among the ranks of their enemies.
1. Chapter 1

She Was Never Ours I.Bergel 

She was never ours. My heart was frozen. My throat was dry. Her blue eyes pierced through my soul as she watched me from the gathering army in front of our castle.

They say she was nothing special. Just another wizard. During her service to us, she remained silent, obedient to every command. She would step first, head strong in enemy territory. Never complaining, never asking for support.

It was freely given to her, and she accepted. Impressing even the members of our High Councli.

She rarely spoke to anyone. She was always on her own, going her own way after each siege. But she conferred with me. Only me.

And during these brief moments, I felt a warmth that no spell or enchantment could have given.

And it grew. And I found myself watching over her during sieges. Protecting her from any physical or magical harm as much as I could. I kept her close. Always in my unit, even though I commanded the cavalry. Even though a wizard, as fragile as she should be grouped somewhere else. Somewhere safe.

But it was she who protected us. Summoning spells that harmed our foes. Freezing and staggering them in their advance. She knew what to do and she did them without a thought.

She was cruel. Relentless. Passionate with the way she fought.

It made me keep her even closer.

But today she stands at the opposite side of the wall. This time, we would be defending the Emperium against her. She had been studying us all this time. How we fought and how we functioned as a guild.

Although, she did not stay long enough to gather information that would really hurt our campaign, it was enough to tear me apart. She disappeared for several weeks, only to re-appear today.

As my enemy.

"Kayley," I whisper to myself. "how could you do this to us?"

_How could you do this to me?_

I curse my weakness. A Lord Knight that should be mocked. A body of iron, but a will of a feather.

**Note: **

Kayley (a wizard) and Orion (a Lord Knight) are fictional RO characters. I was just inspired by one of the movies I was watching and of a recent emotional event I had to undergo.


	2. Chapter 2

II.Spiral Pierce 

Blasted area spell has left me blinded. For some reason I have been separated from the main attack force while battling an Assassin Cross.

Ah, how could I forget – a Wanderer endowed garment.

But I could not see or hear a thing. Cursed Assassin must have hidden in the shadows. As though cloaked foes are easy to find. But I could barely see half past the end of my arm.

Footsteps. I whirl around, pretending to see whom I am facing.

I feel the cackle of magic powers from behind.

While another set of footsteps race toward me from the side.

They have me surrounded. But, no – they will not reach our Emperium. They will die with me.

I grip my Pole Axe tighter. The spell is almost finished – but there is still time. With a roar, I turn toward the caster. My eyes are closed. But even so, I can sense where the energy is coming from.

I attack. Spiral Pierce. Unleashing the flurry hits at my enemy. As the Jupitel Thunder sizzles past my head.

It missed. Too bad.

But, from the scream I hear behind, I realize – it was not meant for me.

My vision clears. The effects of the spell are gone. I turn around. The recipient of the Jupitel Thunder is the Assassin Cross who attacked me earlier. Crumpled on the ground. Hanging on to whatever life he had left – then failing.

I hear a soft whimper.

Blood drains from my face. My heart beats wildly in my chest. I am afraid to turn around. To see who I have attacked.

But I do. Slowly.

I see her blue eyes glimmering with tears. Blood from the wounds I have inflicted upon her.

She smiles, then loses balance.

I reach her before she falls. But I do not know what to do. She is lying in my arms now. Breathing hard. Tears and blood smear her pale face.

She opens her eyes, and again, she smiles at me. Touching my face with a delicate hand. Wiping away a tear that I did not know had fallen.

"Kayley…" I whisper. But I could not find the strength to say anything more.

Her smile never fades. She is happy. Yet in her eyes there is sorrow.

Why, I will never know. Her hand drops to her wounded side.

She is still. Even as the battle rages on, I see nothing more than the wizard that was nothing special. The wizard who betrayed us.

The wizard, who in the end, caught sight of what I held in my heart and wiped away my tears.

An asset to our cavalry.

It was certain where her loyalties lay. She was never ours…

But she was always mine.

**Note: **

Kayley (a wizard) and Orion (a Lord Knight) are fictional RO characters. I was just inspired by one of the movies I was watching and of a recent emotional event I had to undergo.


End file.
